


The Perfect Gift

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Riley had the perfect gift.





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Perfect Gift  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Harmony Kendall/Riley Finn  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 454  
>  **Summary:** Riley had the perfect gift.  
>  **A/N:** written for emmatheslayer for the CYM challenge at 

Spike almost groaned out loud at the barely muffled sigh that echoed around the room. He lowered his newspaper so he could peer over at the beautiful blonde vampire. “What’s wrong, Harm?”

“I’m bored.” She thrust her bottom lip out into a perfect pout.

If there was one thing Spike knew a bored Harmony was never a good thing. “He’ll be back soon, pet.”

She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder before she sat down on the nearest chair. “What’s taking him so long?” In all the time they had been together he had never once kept her waiting. _Was he getting bored with them..._ Her eyes rounded as a horrible thought occurred to her. _Was he getting bored with her?_

“I don’t know but I’m sure....” 

Whatever else Spike was going to say was cut off at Harmony’s squeal of delight as he finally walked into the room. 

Riley grinned and sat the bags on the floor at his feet before he opened his arms and caught Harmony in his arms. “Miss me?”

Spike rolled his eyes at the understatement. “You could say that. Harmony was wondering why you were...” 

Harmony quickly cut him off as she stepped out of Riley’s arms. “That’s not important now, Blondie Bear.” She glanced at the small wrapped package in his hand. “He brought a present.” A huge smile graced her face. “Is it for me?”

The ex soldier nodded his head. “Who else would it be for?”

Spike bit his lip to keep from laughing. The quickest way to make Harmony happy was to buy her a present.

With childish delight Harmony took the small package from Riley’s hand and ripped it open. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Nestled inside the box was a tiny porcelain unicorn.

At Harmony’s continued silence Riley couldn’t help but wonder if he had chosen wrong. “I saw it on display in the store window and I immediately thought of you. I thought that you...” He quickly cleared his throat. “I’m sure I can return it for something else if you don’t like...”

Before he could finish speaking Harmony threw her arms around him and held him tight as she whispered, “It’s perfect. I love it. I love you. Thank you.”

Relief washed over Riley. “I love you, too.”

“Hey, did you forget about me?” Spike couldn’t quite keep the teasing tone out of his voice as he added, “What do I get?”

Riley glanced over the top of Harmony’s head, his eyes locked with Spike’s as he mouthed. “Me.”

A wicked grin began to spread across Spike’s face. “Well, now. Isn’t that just perfect.” Riley was indeed the perfect gift. What more could he ever ask for?


End file.
